Family Ties
by tvaddictlyfe
Summary: Hannah Foster is the biological child of Mike and Stef Foster, biological sibling of Brandon foster, adopted daughter of Lena Adams, and adopted sibling of Mariana and Jesus Foster. She's always been the baby of the family. What happens when Callie and Jude Jacobs move in threatening to disrupt the family they've all grown up in?
1. Hannah Marie Foster

Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show. All credit for the show and characters goes to the creator of the show.

**Heyy so first chapter, please review and tell me what you think? :)**

* * *

><p>"Hannah let's go." Stef yelled. I looked over and saw my mom on the other side of the soccer field. She was still in her police uniform. My mom and I both had the same slightly curly light blonde hair, and the exact same green eyes that me, her and my brother Brandon all shared. We also had the same build, tall with broad shoulders but slender; an athletic build. I grabbed my soccer bag and ran over after I said goodbye to my friends. Stef put her arm around me as we walked to the car. "Hey kiddo how was practice?"<p>

"Pretty good, I played forward today and made 3 goals!" I replied.

"Yeah?" Stef smiled and nodded.

"Mhm, I think I will be ready to start in a game soon." I could see her smile. She loved coming and watching me, well all of her kids really, participating in sports and music, she was always at every recital, game or art show. "But I'm really hungry what's for dinner?" I asked.

"I don't know Mama's making something." She answered referring to Lena. Lena was my second mom. They met soon after my mom and dad got divorced she's been around for as long as I can remember, I loved her like she was biologically my mother, and we really became a family after we adopted the twins. Mom continued, "I already picked up Brandon from his audition; he's in the car so let's hurry up and go home." Stef said.

* * *

><p>As we pulled up Brandon and I went inside the house while Stef got her work bag from the trunk.<p>

"Hey" Jesus said as we walked in.

"Hey guys" Brandon replied while I went to put my bag in the living room.

"Hey! How was the audition?" Lena asked eagerly.

"It was good, it was good" Brandon replied "I made the finals."

"Oh my god that's great" Lena replied.

I came back in and got myself a glass of water, which was when a girl entered from the bathroom. She looked around Brandon's age with Dark hair and eyes, and a busted lip. She looked, sad and angry at the same time.

"Who's this?" Brandon asked sitting down at the table with Mariana, and Jesus.

Lena put down the salad tongs, "This, is Callie. Bill called and she'll be staying with us for awhile.

"Oh okay, well nice to meet you." Brandon said while giving Callie a piece of lasagna. I sat down in between Mariana and Callie.

"What about them?" Callie said as she nodded towards Brandon and me. "How'd you get them? 99 cent store I mean they have everything there."

Lena smiled and looked down, it was kind of awkward. "Uh Brandon and Hannah are my partner Stef's biological children from her previous marriage." I smiled at Callie, who ignored me, when Stef walked in.

"Hey honey" Stef said, as she walked over and kissed Lena on the cheek.

Callie was just staring. "Hey Babies!" Mom said as she opened the fridge.

"Oh no one told you our mom's a cop?" Jesus asked jokingly.

"That's why no boys ever want to come over." Mariana complained.

Mom popped the tab on a soda, "As it should be."

"So you guys are dykes." Callie said nodding. "And they're the real kids." She added before she took a bite of lasagna. I looked around table and everyone seemed uncomfortable at Callie's comments.

My mom Stef laughed nervously, "So who's this?"

* * *

><p>The next morning breakfast was hectic, as usual. I was the only one really speaking to Callie and I offered her clothes, which Callie refused. I also tried to make small talk with Callie on the way to school but was met with more silent. I resigned after that and bolted out of the car as soon as it was parked and went over to my friends Schuyler and Bailey.<p>

Later in the day at Seventh Period I saw Callie and Brandon leaving campus. I chased after, curious. Brandon wasn't one to cut school, "Brandon? Brandon!" I ran after them. Brandon stopped and turned around.

"Hannah you should finish your classes." He said.

"Wait what? Are you leaving?" I asked.

"Yeah Callie is going somewhere and I need to go help her. Cover for me with moms. Tell them I'm practicing. I'll be back tonight before the audition." Brandon turned to walk away.

"Brandon, be careful alright? And don't worry I'll cover for you." I replied.

"Good now go back to school before you get in trouble." Then Brandon turned and ran after Callie. This was weird. Brandon wasn't one to break the rules and now he was just leaving campus with her. The same _her_ who totally ignored me when I was just trying to be nice.

* * *

><p>That night I was doing homework when I heard Lena yell, "Brandon. Your dad's here. It's time for your competition. I went downstairs to see him. "Hi Daddy". I said as I kissed my dad on the cheek. I was a total Daddy's girl.<p>

"Hey princess, how are you? Ready for the big show tonight?"

"You know it! I'm really excited." I said.

That's when Stef came in putting on a bracelet and said "Brandon, shake a leg, we're ready to do this thing." Uh oh. I thought Brandon was back and I hadn't heard him because I was doing homework. "Oh Mike, you clean up nice." Stef added looking him up and down.

Jesus came down stairs and Lena said, "Hey why aren't you changed?"

"Hey he's not here." Jesus said.

"What?" Stef asked confused. Dammnit Brandon this was important.

"They didn't walk home with us. We thought he was just showing her around."

"Her who? Her, Callie her?" Stef asked.

"Yeah." Jesus replied.

"That's not like him", Mike said concerned, "He knows he has his music thing tonight".

"No it's not" Stef replied.

"I don't know who this girl is or why you feel like you have to take in strays like some damn homeless shelter." Mike added

"Okay." Lena said shaking her head annoyed. It was true Dad wasn't supportive of my mom's, Stef, life choices. But they've been together for a long time now, he should be used to it. My dad, Mike, wasn't very supportive of my siblings either, Jesus and Mariana even though I grew up with them and they've been a part of this family for going on 8 years now.

"So where the hell are they?" Stef asked.

I nervously yawned. "Oh man I wonder where Brandon is, well I should really get upstairs then, so much homework to do." I was never good at lying. Having 2 cops as parents it was never a skill I had really acquired, they could always catch me before I had even started the lie. I turned and started the stairs.

"Wait." Mike asked as he turned to me. "Do you know where they are?"

I paused on the bottom stair. "Hannah?" Stef asked in an accusatory tone.

I turned around. "Look, I'm really sorry." I collapsed under pressure. And all of my parents knew it too. Stef, Lena and Mike all stared at me intently.

So I continued, "Today Callie left school, she said she had business to do. Brandon followed her. I asked where they were going but Brandon said not to worry, he just had to help Callie. I was going to follow them but then he told me to go back to my classes so I didn't get in trouble and that he would be back tonight before the performance."

Stef, Mike and Lena all looked disappointed in me.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. I had this app installed on all our phones because that one" Stef nodded towards my brother Jesus, "kept on losing his. We can track him."

"Maybe he just thought we were going to meet him at the contest?" I offered.

"Maybe we're just overreacting." Lena said.

Mom dropped her jaw as she looked at her phone. She looked up at us, "If we're overreacting then what are they doing in San Ysidro?"

My dad snatched the phone from Stef, "What?"

Lena jumped up, "Are they going to Tijuana?" she asked concerned.

Stef shook her head, "I'm going to kill him, this is exactly what I was worried about. "Hannah, Jesus, we're going to go get Brandon. Stay here." Stef said.

Dad came over and kissed me on the head, "Be good". I nodded solemnly as they left.

Jesus stood up and came over to where I was still standing in the Foyer he threw his arm around me, "Hey you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah just worried is all."

"Hey it's okay, Mom will find them." Jesus replied.

I gave a small smile, "I know they will."

We walked into the kitchen where I pulled out some Rice cakes and began to devour them. I'm a nervous eater. Jesus went over to his pillbox and went to take one. I glance at the clock; it was 8pm already. He took his pill everyday at 8pm and before school.

I was sitting at the table when Jesus shook his bottle and held it up to his ear. Then he opened the bottle and looked inside.

"Han you didn't take any of my pills did you?"

"No, why would I?"

Jesus shook his head, "Just wondering." He put his bottle back and left heading upstairs.

I got myself a glass of water and finished off the rest of the rice cakes and started upstairs to my room, which is when I heard the yelling.

I heard Jesus first, "Understand? You want me to understand that this woman is not our mom? She left her two kids so she can run off with a dumbass and screw whoever she wanted." I heard ripping, "She abandoned us. She left us."

I could hear Mariana on the verge of tears, "Well she came back."

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one." Jesus sounded disappointed. Mariana ran out of the room and saw me standing at the top of the stairs, eavesdropping. She was still crying as she ran down the stairs and out of the house.

I saw Jesus walk out of our room into his room. Geez everybody was upset tonight. I went to my room to finish up my homework. A little while later I heard the front door open. I ran downstairs thinking it might be moms with Brandon. I didn't see anybody so I looked out the window and saw Jesus sitting on the porch. I pulled on my cardigan and went to join him.

"You okay?" I asked as I sat down on the steps.

"Yeah just worried about Mariana." He replied.

"Because she's with your mom?" Jesus nodded.

"You know you can see Ana if you want Jesus. Moms will understand. They won't be mad."

"Han." He sighed like I was a child, "I don't _want _to see her. Mari does that's her choice. I don't. She's not my mother. She never was."

"Moms love you guys so much you know. And me and Brandon do to, you've always been my brother just like Brandon."

Jesus looked down at me and put his arm around me, "Good. You need to older brothers to be watching you so that you don't get into trouble." I smiled up at him. It was true he was very overprotective, more so than Brandon. That's when Mariana came up. She looked very upset, she sat on the other side of Jesus and Jesus wrapped his free arm around her. That's when we saw the car pull up. Stef and Lena got out with Brandon, Callie and a young boy. We all stood to greet them.

"This is Jude. Callie's brother." Lena said.

I arched my eyebrows, I didn't know she'd had a brother. I still felt guilty for not telling moms and I looked down at my feet. Stef patted my shoulder as she ushered everyone inside. It had been a long weird day and thankfully it was almost over.


	2. Taking the Blame

**Chapter 2**

_Yes I uploaded this fanfic about a year ago and I took it down because I had writers block and didn't know where to take it. A couple weeks ago I opened it randomly and just started typing and went back and re-edited my old stuff and added a bunch of new. There is no law against reposting. Also I have never read the fanfic that somebody said I was "copying" the only fosters fanfic I have come across is That was then, This is now which is my favorite fosters fanfic but is a crossover with Lux from Life unexpected. And honestly if you think this is boring or whatever nobody is forcing you to read it. Thank you :) OH btw Hannah is 14 and a Freshman for all who wanted to know_

* * *

><p><strong>Hannah POV<strong>

The next morning I looked out the window and saw my mom Stef talking to Brandon. She was talking to him about his punishment for running off with Callie last night. I knew because she talked to me before Brandon and gave me the usual no lying, trust issues, etc. talk.

I was sitting down to eat breakfast with the family when Stef and Brandon came in. "Where's Mariana?" Stef asked.

"Oh she's still in the bathroom." I replied.

"Mariana? Come on. Let's go babe. We've gotta eat." Stef yelled.

Mariana came down stairs with sopping wet hair. "I Didn't have time to do my hair!" She exclaimed. Like it was the end of the world.

Stef poured her coffee, "Well it's too late now sweets."

"We still have 15 minutes?" Mariana said.

"No, no, no. You guys have to walk to school today, we have a thing.." Mom replied.

"Okay. I am not going to school with my hair like this." Mariana said firmly.

Mom made her voice super high, "Well then you're not going anywhere, ever, again."

I jokingly said, "Your hair is fine Mar, you just kind of look like an Alpaca."

Everyone jokingly chortled under their breaths but Mariana was not too happy.

"Mom?!" she said as she turned to Lena.

Lena hurriedly said, "Mariana sit down and eat please!"

Mariana glared at me as she sat down. We bugged the hell out of each other but we loved each other so much. When Mom brought Mariana and Jesus home we were practically inseparable. We had all grown up together, we were a family.

* * *

><p>At school I was sitting in my English class when my mom came in. Lena was the assistant principal at Anchor Beach Charter School. "Hi everyone sorry to interrupt but we need everyone to go stand at their locker. A security guard will be by to check them, we've had a possible tip-off of someone carrying around drugs at school.<p>

Everyone turned to look at me. No matter how much I loved my mom it was still weird having her at school with me everyday. Not that I saw her that much. But especially when I was young it was super weird. And everyone knows that Lena is my adopted mother and that my mothers are gay. I didn't talk about it that much. I wasn't trying to hide it but I just didn't broadcast my business around. Other than the occasional asshole making a wise crack it wasn't bad. I wasn't self-conscious I love my family. So with my class I got up and went to my locker. Mariana and Jesus both have lockers near me since we have the same last name and freshman and sophomores are clumped together for lockers.

I opened my locker and saw Mari and Jesus already there with their lockers open. I turned around and stood next to my locker waiting for the security guard to come over. I mean this wasn't fun but at least we weren't in class right now.

I saw Mariana exchange a worried look with Kelsey, whose locker was across from us. I never liked Kelsey. She was kind of stuck up and thought she was above everyone else.

After the security guards cleared everyone I grabbed my backpack to head back to class when I saw Jesus roughly pull Mariana to the side. I followed after.

"How many kids are you selling to anyway?" Jesus asked angrily.

"I don't know 5 or 6?" Mariana replied.

Jesus looked pissed, "You better hope none of them are keeping their stash in their lockers." Jesus stormed off with his skateboard in hand.

What stash was Jesus talking about? And what was my sister selling to people?

* * *

><p>That night, I went into Brandon's room to remind him to take me to soccer practice. I had a late night practice because of my team's qualifying game this Saturday. Dad joked I was born holding a soccer ball, I've been playing since I could walk. And not to brag but I was pretty good too. Brandon and I went downstairs and heard Lena, Stef and Mike fighting. When did my dad get here?<p>

"Hey what's going on?" Brandon said.

"We're having a discussion so, if you don't mind" Stef answered sounding annoyed. Lena chortled disbelievingly.

"Actually we're talking about your punishment Brandon." Mike said.

"What about it? I thought I wasn't punished." Brandon asked confused.

"Well you are." Mike said firmly. "One week, grounded, home, school that's it."

"No but I made plans." Brandon desperately said.

"Oh you made plans? Well that's funny because you didn't have any problems blowing off your plans to be at the music competition did you? And you certainly didn't mind asking your sister to _lie_ for you Brandon?" Mike sarcastically replied.

"Okay and since when do you even care?" Brandon angrily said.

I tugged on Brandon's arm, "Bran, don't"

"Excuse me?" Mike asked shocked. As Stef exclaimed, "Brandon."

"No, no where have you been dad? When do you even care, huh? You're never around. When have you ever cared? You call me and Hannah once like every 2 days, 5 minute phone calls. Why-, why should me or Hannah even listen to you?"

Everyone, including me was shocked at Brandon's outburst. It was partially true, Dad wasn't around very much but he was busy, we all were. And I never once had the feeling that he didn't love us or care.

"Great, this is awesome. I'm just going to go take Hannah to soccer." Brandon threw up his hands. "I assume that's still okay since it's not really _my_ plans." Brandon stomped up the stairs from the kitchen towards the main entrance. "Oh and feel free to let me and Hannah know who we're supposed to be taking orders from."

Brandon walked out the door. I stood there still shocked by his outburst.

Lena looked at me, "Hannah baby, why don't you just go to practice okay?"

I nodded and followed Brandon to the car. Neither of us said much, Brandon was too angry and I didn't want to piss him off even more.

Once we pulled up I got out and said, "Bye, love you Brannie." Calling him Brannie always put Brandon in a better mood. And as usual it worked this time too.

Brandon cracked a smile, "Bye Hannie, have a good practice."

I smiled and closed the door. Brannie and Hannie were our pet names for each other. When I was little I couldn't say Brandon so I called him Brannie, and Brandon thought it was funny so he started calling me Hannie. Now we just used these names I guess to comfort each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Lena POV<strong>

I was chopping up cucumber for dinner resisting the urge to not start a huge fight with Stef. Because for one thing I was furious she had taken Mike's side.

Of course that's when Stef walked up, "I am sorry I ambushed you Lena. All right?" Stef paused, "This was something Mike felt very strongly about, obviously." She sighed, "When you feel like talking to me, Lena. Let me know."

I kept chopping because I didn't want to say something I'd regret but as Stef turned to leave I blurted, "I thought we were on the same page. I thought we agreed." My voice shook as Stef opened her mouth to say something., "I've never felt like such a stepmother in my entire life."

"Lena will you please-" Stef tried.

"Just so were clear! I am done discipling Brandon and Hannah if this is that way it's going to be. I'm just gonna be good time step mom form now on." I waved my hand around and realized I was still clutching the knife. "Forget about how I've been here since before Hannah even started preschool! You want some candy guys? Sure, help yourself! Want some cigarettes? Smoke it up! Lung cancer be damned! Want some booze? No. How about some heroine?" I started vigorously chopping at the cucumber.

"Oh wow. Point taken. Please put down the knife. You're scaring me."

I threw down the knife and walked to the sink to rinse out the bowl with cucumbers, my back facing Stef. Stef sat down on the stool.

"Lena, come on, love. What was I supposed to do? Mike is Brandon's father? This was a big decision and we didn't include him in it. Can you imagine how you would feel if something like this, happened with Mariana or Jesus?"

I whipped my head around, "It's not the same thing! Mike is not the twins father!"

"Obviously." Stef said stretching out the syllables. "You know that's not what I meant." Stef raised her voice, "You would not like it-"

"If parental decisions were being made without me" I interrupted as Stef finished her sentence, "Without you!"

"Yes, I get that, but in what world is it okay for you to take Mike's side in front of me?" I exclaimed.

Stef's jaw dropped, "I didn't take his side! Lena. I simply said-"

"You humiliated me in front of him!" I admitted.

"I'm sorry. That is not what I meant to do. But you asked? What was I supposed to say?" Stef tried.

"You lie, Stef! You lie" Stef looked at me and I could see all the hurt in her eyes and I'm sure she could see all the hurt in mine.

She stood up and leaned into me, "Okay, I'm sorry. It's not easy for me either, you know. It's no fun playing peacekeeper between you and Mike when you're acting like Israel and Palestine. It kind of stinks." She tried to joke at the end but I wasn't in the mood. I simply looked at her saying nothing. "Look Brandon and Hannah have three parents. Period. No getting around it. Mike had no right to say otherwise. I know that's not what he thinks, I really do. And we're all just, trying to do our best to figure this out."

I heard the front door slam and tromping up the stairs. That had to be Brandon back from dropping off Hannah. Stef looked at the door and sighed, "I'm gonna go talk to Brandon. All right?" Stef turned to leave and paused and turned back, "We're okay for now?" Stef asked.

I loved this woman so much. I wanted to not be angry anymore but I still was, but I wanted to make it work, "We're good." I finally said.

"Great." Stef replied in a monotone before walking out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hannah POV<strong>

Stef picked me up from practice. Other than asking me how soccer was we didn't talk much. She was still upset with Brandon. When we got home dinner was just about to start. Dinner that night was a very solemn event. Stef and Lena were silently fighting over the issue with Mike. Brandon was angry. Mariana and Jesus were both angry with each other over the pills. Callie and Jude were both worried about being sent to foster care and I didn't really feel like saying much of anything.

After dinner we had the family meeting and Stef and Lena said Callie and Jude would be staying for awhile. And that the girls would be sharing a room, and Jesus and Jude would be sharing a room. Mariana didn't take it well.

Mariana and I were trying to clean stuff out to make room for Callie. Mariana went to get Lexi from Jesus' room. And Mariana was complaining as usual.

"I have to share my room with two other people? It's bad enough I have to share with Hannah!"

I went into the hallway, "Oh get over yourself Mariana, it's not forever. Our room is plenty big anyway."

"It's a freaking nightmare; I just don't understand why they can't just move into the dining room. It's not like we ever use it right?" Mariana gestured to Brandon who was leaning against his door frame..

Brandon nodded, "Oh yeah, yeah. Maybe we can put them in the closet, or under the stairs like in Harry Potter. I mean come on guys let's think about how they must feel. They're not going to be here forever let's just try to make them feel a little more welcomed."

"Easy for you to say." Jesus said, "You're not giving up anything."

Brandon just shook his head and went back into his room. Mariana, Lexi and I went back into the room to finish making space, and Jesus went back to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Stev POV<strong>

The next day, I was driving in the patrol car with Mike. "Brandon called you right?" I asked.

"Yeah he said he was sorry." Mike answered. "Said we'd talk more at Hannah's soccer game."

"Good." I replied.

"He was kind of right though." Mike finally said.

I shook my head, "No he was not. Not right to talk to you-"

"Not about the me not caring part." Mike interrupted. I hated when people interrupted me. "I mean look when was the last time that you and Lena really talk to me about Brandon and Hannah?"

I thought about it and honestly, I couldn't remember. "Okay, listen Mike. You're right. We have-"

"No, no, no. I'm not blaming you. I'm not saying it's your fault. That's not what I mean. You guys are so good and involved and their all the time. I just feel like it was so easy to turn the reins over. I don't want to do that any more Stef. I don't want to hand my kids over. I don't want to be some half assed version of a dad."

"You're not a half-assed version of a dad." I said.

"I know, but you know what I mean." Mike said. It's true I did know what he meant. When we first split up I wouldn't even let him see Brandon and Hannah because he was too drunk all the time. After he got sober about a year later Lena was already an established part of our lives and Mike didn't try very hard to work his way back in. Lena and I took over the reins and it's been like that ever since. I glanced at Mike and then back at the road. In a way it was our fault.

* * *

><p><strong>Hannah POV<strong>

I was sitting with my friends at the table behind Talya's when I saw Talya call over Callie. I was eavesdropping when I heard Talya say, "Stef and Lena are so supportive of our relationship they even buy us condoms! How great is that?"

I shook her head and got up went over. It as pathetic how desperate Talya was even though her and my brother were already dating. "Hey Callie I totally forgot. Lena wants to see you in her office I'm supposed to take you."

Callie looked up at me surprised, "Oh…okay." She turned back to Talya, "Bye nice talking to you guys."

Once we were away Callie said, "What happened, why does Lena want to see me? Is Jude okay?"

I smiled mischievously and pulled open the door, "Yeah, yeah Jude's fine. Lena doesn't actually want to talk to you. I just thought you didn't want to hang out with Talya and talk about my brother's sex life."

Callie returned the smile and followed me inside where we spent the rest of lunch actually talking and laughing. For the first time Callie was being, well, open.

* * *

><p>After school Callie, Jude, Mariana and I were walking home that day when we saw both of Mom's cars.<p>

"Why are both of moms home?" Mariana said as she looked at me. Like I would know.

Mariana and I exchanged a look. "I don't know" I said, "But whatever it is it can't be good. "

Walking in Mariana said "What's up? What's going on?"

"Mariana, Hannah, can you please take Jude upstairs we need to talk to Callie." Stef said.

Jude went upstairs but Mariana and I stayed behind perched on the stairs to listen in on what happened.

I could see moms sit down with Callie at the dining room table. Stef clasped her hands, "Callie. We've been told that you stole Jesus' pills. And have been selling them at school. Is this true?" I couldn't see either of my moms faces but I could see Callie's and it was a mixture of 'I can't believe they think it was me' and 'Obviously not.' "Is this true?" Stef repeated.

"No." Callie said nonchalantly.

I heard Mariana quietly go upstairs. And I followed her into our room.

"Mariana, you have to tell them!" I said.

"Tell them what?" Mariana sneered.

"About the pills!" I exclaimed.

"You know about that?" Mariana looked mortified.

"I'm assuming that's the stash I heard Jesus talking about. And what you were selling to 5 or 6 kids?" I waited for an answer as she looked down at her feet. "Moms need to know too. This isn't right. Callie can get sent back to Juvie or foster care. You need to tell them, you know she didn't do it you have to come clean." I said disapprovingly. Mariana turned and left our bedroom and said nothing. Well if she didn't tell them then I would. I loved her but it wasn't fair to Callie.

* * *

><p>I was sitting at the kitchen table doing homework while Moms were making dinner when in walked Jesus with Mariana.<p>

"Hiii?" Lena said. Mariana opened her mouth and was about to say something. I assumed it was to tell moms about the pills. She stepped forward until Jesus pulled her back and jumped forward.

"It was me! I did it." He said.

"Did what?" Stef asked.

"The pills."

I felt my own jaw dropped as I looked at Mariana. That was low even for her. Having Jesus take the fall for her.

"You care to explain?" Stef asked.

Jesus sat down, "I was feeling like a freak. Just tired of being the kid with ADD. Everyone always asking me, 'did you take your pill? Did you take your pill?' You know so I stopped. I started hiding them, in my pocket. Kelsey saw them at school and she told me she heard they make you really smart and really focused. She needed some for a paper she had to write. So I gave her one, and some more. And things just got out of hand."

Lena turned to look at Stef. They both looked so disappointed. Stef placed her hands on my shoulders, "Love why don't you go finish your homework upstairs okay? So we can talk to Jesus."

Reluctantly I left. Damn he was a good liar. Mom was a cop and even she couldn't tell. He could be an actor.

* * *

><p>As things were winding down later that night I came out of the bathroom and heard a sigh come from Jesus' room. I figured it was Jesus annoyed with his punishment. And it really wasn't fair for him to take the fall. I poked my head in and saw Jude sitting on the bed. "Hey everything okay?" I asked. He nodded. "You sure?" I pressed.<p>

"Yeah I just really don't get this history homework." He admitted.

"Do you want some help?" I asked.

"If you're not busy, then sure." He smiled.

I smiled back and sat down on the bed next to Jude.


	3. Soccer Ignorance

**Chapter 3 **

**This chapter takes place between episodes 1x02 and 1x03, for the record Hannah is ****14 years old**** because I know there was some confusion. Please R&R. And did anyone else know that Mike played Fibrizio (Jack's best friend in Titanic?) I just found that out and I was freaking out, even though it's not that big of a deal. Anyway I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous?" Jude asked me as I was buttering my pancakes.<p>

"A little bit" I said. "The worst part is right when the game starts." I smiled. I had a huge qualifying soccer game today and of course the whole family was going. Rain or shine there was always someone on the field watching me play and I loved that about my family. Today the whole family was going. And I do mean whole. Stef, Lena, Mike, Brandon, Callie, Mariana, Jesus and Jude. I'm surprised moms didn't invite my grandparents. I still remember my very first soccer game. I was 4 and I made the only goal Stef and Lena and Brandon were there and I don't think I've ever heard them cheer louder. Dad had, had a slight drinking problem at the time so he missed it. But he was sober now. They were my support system.

"Well it's going to be a cake walk today because my sis is _the_ best soccer player at Anchor Beach." Jesus jumped in.

I laughed, "Thanks bro." Jesus and I were the only athletic ones in the family, besides my mom Stef, and we shared a special bond because of it, we always pushed the other to do better and exceed our limits.

Mariana walked in where Stef, Lena, Callie, Jude, Jesus, Brandon and I were having Saturday morning breakfast, wearing heels, a dress, and way too much make up for a soccer game.

I looked up at Mariana, "Wow Mar, thanks for getting so dressed up for me, but you know I won't be able to see you from the field right?"

Everyone snickered and Mariana looked highly offended. "I didn't get dressed up for you Hannah, Caroline's older brother might be there!" she replied excitedly.

"You know it would be totally weird if you dated my team captain's brother? Especially since he like graduated." I sighed.

"Age is just a number" Mariana replied.

Stef patted Mariana on the back as she stood up, "Yeah and jail is just a place." Earning chuckles all around. "Come on guys let's hurry up so we're not late."

Once at the field I darted out and went to warm up with my team. Brandon saw dad and went over to go talk to him, while everyone else headed to the bleachers.

"Hey Dad." Brandon said nervously.

"What's up B?" Mike shifted uncomfortable.

"I-, I just wanted to say about last night, I'm really sorry. I didn't, mean what I said. I know you love me and Hannah does too."

Mike clapped Brandon's shoulder, "I know B, its okay, I'm not mad. I do want to be a bigger part of your guys' life." Brandon smiled awkwardly before Mike clapped him on the shoulder, "Now let's go watch your Sister kick some butt."

Brandon and Mike smiled and started towards the bleachers.

* * *

><p>I was getting my water bottle out of my bag when Jude came over.<p>

"Hey Hannah. I-, I just wanted to say good luck before your game." Jude smiled.

"Aw thanks Jude, I'll be sure to make a goal just for you." I returned the smile.

"Wow Foster, that your boyfriend? He's a little young isn't he?" I turned around to see Victoria, captain of the opposing team with two of her friends' right behind her. She was honestly such a bitch.

"Hi Victoria. No this is my foster brother Jude." I replied.

Victoria laughed. "What a freak, a foster freak!" Victoria and her friends laughed even harder before walking away. Ha. Ha. Ha. It's so funny to have the last name foster and have foster siblings. Not.

Jude slumped down and I could tell he was upset so I patted his shoulder, "Hey Jude don't listen to what she said, she's a bully. I'll take care of it on the field." I winked at him.

Jude giggled then smiled before returning to the bleachers with everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Stev POV<strong>

I was talking with Lena when Hannah came over looking like she was about to keel over from excitement.

"Guys, guys, guys! Guess what?" Hannah exclaimed.

"What?" inquired Lena.

"Caroline is in the hospital with pneumonia!" Hannah smiled even wider.

Lena and I exchanged a look. "Please tell us there's a reason why you're excited by this?" I asked.

"_Mom_, because it means I get to start! I'm the teams back up starter, if our team captain is out, I get to start today!"

"Oh" I laughed. "Well have fun and be careful okay?" Hannah nodded.

"Hey kiddo." Mike said. "Remember keep your eyes on the ball and be aware of your surroundings. Watch their starter, she's good and she looks menacing", he said referring to their team captain. "Remember be careful and make us proud."

Hannah nodded, "Okay daddy." And ran off to start the game. Hannah was such a Daddy's girl, it made me happy to know that they were so close, but I'm certain that if Hannah confessed to murder that Mike would help her hide the body. He let her get away with everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Lena POV<strong>

Hannah got into position to start and looked nervous. Hannah and the other starter for kick off were having a stare down. 'This is why I never played sports' I thought to myself. 'Well that and I had no talent'. I heard the blow of the whistle and before I knew it Hannah had swiped the ball from the kick off and was running down the field. Everyone was cheering for her. Our family loudest of all. My mind flashbacked to her first ever soccer game. She was so cute in her little soccer uniform and tiny cleats. She made the only goal that game. I snapped my attention back to the field as Stef gasped. Before I could even register what happened the starting girl, Victoria, caught up to Hannah on the left side and kicked her foot in front of Hannah who was dribbling the ball. Victoria took possession of the ball and Hannah lost her footing and did two somersaults before landing on her back.

"Oh my god." Stef said as we both jumped up. Even the audience stood up to get a better look at my daughter laying sprawled on the field.

"Jesus." I heard Mike mutter.

We were sitting in the front row so I leapt up and started running across the field towards her. "Lena where are you going?" Stef yelled.

"Hey you can't interrupt the game!" Mike also yelled.

That was my daughter and if she was hurt I wanted to be there for her. I ran up to where Hannah was still on the ground surrounded by the referee, the coach and the whole soccer team. "Hannah. Hannah? Are you okay does anything feel broken?" I asked as I brushed some hair out of her eyes.

Hannah groaned, "Yeah my dignity." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Hannah slowly sat up.

"Hannah are you okay? Do you need to sit this game out?" The coach asked.

"Heck no!" Hannah stood up. "I'll be fine."

"You sure Han? There's no shame in sitting this one out?" I asked.

"_Mooom_. I'm fine." Hannah said slightly embarrassed. I smiled, "Okay just be careful." My girl was so brave. I knew I couldn't protect her all the time but I desperately wish I could. She would always be my baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Hannah POV<strong>

As I returned to the middle of the field I couldn't help but feel humiliated. I waved to my family who looked slightly concerned. 'Victoria isn't going to do something like this and get away with it' I thought to myself. I went into overdrive after that, I intercepted 4 passes, made 2 goals, and "accidentally" happened to trip Victoria twice. At halftime I was sitting with team eating oranges at the stand when I heard the yelling from the crowd behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>Stef POV<strong>

Lena and I couldn't help but be annoyed. We were trying to enjoy the game but this callous woman, a parent of the opposing team, behind us was speaking very loudly and very rudely about a player.

"Look at that girl what a little brat, the parents ought to teach her some manners. That girl has serious issues and no respect. God look at that little bitch she was the one who stole the ball away from my daughter just before the ref called for halftime"

I dropped my jaw when I realized that this woman was bad mouthing Hannah, because Hannah had intercepted the ball before half time. That was _my_ daughter. Before Lena could stop me I had jumped up and turned around.

"Look I'm sorry to interrupt. But if you could not curse or talk badly about my daughter. We're just here to enjoy the soccer game. We have our other children here." I gestured to Brandon, Callie, Jude and the twins. "I would appreciate it if you would stop bad mouthing my daughter," I said.

The lady stood up, "Oh yeah? How about you tell your kid to stop harassing mine? Look she deliberately tripped my kid."

I was astounded, "You kid practically knocked my kid out within the first two seconds of the game with that little stunt she pulled with her shoddy footing."

This is when Lena stood up and grabbed my arm trying to calm me, "Hey, let's just everybody just calm down here. Okay?" By now half of the bleachers were listening as Lena soothingly rubbed my arm.

"Oh she's _your_ kid." The lady said eyeing Lena's hand on my arm.

I crossed my arms, "What's that supposed to mean?" Was she taking a hit at us for being gay?

The lady scrunched her face. "I just mean your kid obviously has some pent up rage that I'm sure stems from your unorthodox family life."

Lena looked appalled. "You have issues with us because we're domestic partners?"

The lady sneered, "Look just tell your kid to leave mine alone."

Me, furious now, opened my mouth to speak when Lena saw my face, "Don't bother Stef, she's not even worth it." I looked at down at the rest of my kids who were all watching my actions. I didn't need to create a bigger scene. I quietly sat down and finished watching. Although tt ended up putting a damper on the rest of the game.

* * *

><p><strong>Hannah POV<strong>

I only heard a little bit of what happened. Basically that Victoria's mom and my mom Stef were going at it because Victoria's mom was making slurs about me. Basically being a crappy sport because our team was at 6-6 now. I need to prove myself. So I pushed myself to my limits and ended up making the winning goal. I could hear my whole family cheering for me.

After the game was over I went to collect my bag and was talking to my best friend Schuyler who happened to play defense on soccer. Schuyler grabbed her bag and had just said goodbye when Victoria came up with her two friends from earlier.

"Hey foster freak!" Victoria said. "You play like my little brother!" Victoria and her friends laughed.

"Really?" I said. "Because if I recall correctly my team ended up winning, soo your little brother is a better player than you wow? How does it feel to be worse than a six year old?"

Victoria got up in my face. "You're just angry that I have a normal family and you don't."

I turned my head and sarcastically said, "Yeah how did you guess?"

"You know your mom's are sick, it's sick what they're doing, and wrong."

"Shut up." I angrily said and turned around to gather up my bag. I didn't like people taking shots at my family. What we did was our business. Not anybody else's. And it was nothing to be ashamed of.

"Why, did I hit a nerve?" She taunted, "Your family is so fucking weird. You have your disgusting "moms" and all those weird kids always coming in and out of your house." Victoria pushed me.

I'd had enough. I dropped my bag and turned around and pushed Victoria back. Victoria grabbed a hold of my Jersey and tried to push me to the ground. I was stronger. I punched her in the jaw, which sent Victoria backwards onto the ground and brought me with her because of her hold on my shirt. We were tussling on the ground. Victoria was trying to get up and I was trying to get her to let go of my jersey. There was also a good amount of kicking involved.

"What happened?" I heard Stef yell as Lena simultaneously yelled, "What's going on?"

Everyone stared as Jesus pulled me off of Victoria and Stef tried to help Victoria up. Victoria's mother came running up. "See! You see what I mean. Pent up rage!" Her mother said.

"Shut up!" I yelled struggling against Jesus. "Just shut up!"

"Hannah!" Stef yelled.

"Mom she started it" Victoria yelled.

"You pushed me first!" I yelled right back.

The mom started towards me. Stef put her arm protectively in front of me. "You touch her and I'll arrest you for assault of a minor." She practically spat.

The mother looked like she wanted to slap Stef. "Victoria are you okay?" Victoria nodded. "Okay good let's go." Victoria and her mother started stalked away.

Jesus still had his arms wrapped around me. "Let go of me Jesus!" Jesus promptly dropped me. I grabbed my bag and stormed to the car, everyone in close pursuit all talking about what had just happened.

On the car ride home I was mostly silent, even though all everyone could talk about was me and what had happened at the game. Jesus even joked that we had a new boxer in the family. As we pulled up Lena said, "Alright kiddos, everyone out except Hannah. We'll be in, in a few minutes."

After everyone was out I sighed and looked out the window. Stef and Lena both turned around. "Han." Stef said, "We need to talk about what happened."

"There's nothing to talk about." I mumbled.

"Hannah why would you think, hitting Victoria was the wise thing to do? You had already won the game?" Lena asked.

I sighed and looked over at them, "After the game, me and Schuyler were talking. Victoria came up and started saying things. She was taking shots about having Foster siblings and was commenting on what freaks our family was and," I dropped my gaze to the floor "how sick and disgusting you guys are for being together, when she pushed me I lost it and just turned around and hit her and that's how the fight started."

Lena and Stef exchanged a look, "Love you can't go around hitting people" Stef said.

"People can be mean because they don't understand and they are ignorant. There are times I want to hold your mom's hand and kiss your mom in public but don't because I'm afraid of what people will do. But even though people are ignorant that doesn't mean that you need to react and engage them because a lot of people won't understand but all the matters is that me and your mom love each other very much and more importantly we love you very much and we're a family." Lena said.

I nodded solemnly. "On the other hand I'm very proud of the punch you threw. But you can't solve your problems with violence Han okay? And your mama is right we love you very much and we love each other and that is all that matters. " Stef said.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again." I said.

"Make sure it doesn't." Stef replied and smiled.

I leaned over pecked both of my moms on the cheek, "I love you Mama's" I said before running inside to join my siblings.

As Stef and Lena were getting out Stef said, ""On the one hand I'm glad Hannah hit her kid, I wanted to deck the mother." Earning a chortle from Lena. Stef and Lena held hands as they walked inside to join their family.


	4. Moving Out?

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry I haven't update this in a while. There was A LOT of drama with this when I first posted it. So if you don't like it you don't have to read it and please keep all negative/ rude comments to yourself otherwise all reviews and welcomed :)**

* * *

><p>"Mariana! I need to get into the bathroom you already used up your time." I yelled as I was pounding on the door.<p>

"Just give me 10 more minutes." Mariana said.

"Ugh! We need another bathroom!" I turned and went into my room to change. I guess I wouldn't have time to shower then. Mariana came in a few minutes after and was thinking about which pair of earrings to wear. She looked over at Callie and then placed her earrings in her drawer.

Callie looked offended, "I'm not going to steal your earrings, I mean what am I going to do, sell them at school?" Callie said.

I gave Mariana a disapproving look, and Mariana looked slightly ashamed, "Mariana," I sighed before walking downstairs for breakfast where Stef was making sandwiches.

"What's that?" Jesus asked

"We are brown bagging it for a little while, it's better for you." Stef replied.

I looked horrified. "We don't brown bag."

Stef smiled, "We do now." I made a disgusted face before sitting down for breakfast.

* * *

><p>The afternoon I was at the batting cage with Brandon and Mike. Brandon and I were in side by side batting cages practicing while also griping about the living arrangements.<p>

"Come on B use your legs!" Mike said. "You're hitting like a girl."

"Hey!" I looked over, "I am a girl and I hit better. Brandon is a disgrace to batters everywhere."

Brandon continued on, ignoring us, "You know the twins are both mad because moms moved Callie and Jude into their room and not mine so everyone's all tense all the time." Brandon said.

"Oh and don't even get him started on the bathroom schedule!" I said to Mike as Brandon finally managed to hit a Ball.

"Aye good job B! You guys want some water?" Mike said.

"Sure," I replied as Brandon nodded and went over to Mike.

Mike looked at us and handed us each a bottle, "So I was thinking, maybe you guys might want to spend some more time at my place? Maybe even move in with me?"

Whoa. "Why?" Brandon asked.

Mike looked nervous, "Well you know, new kids in the house, place is busting at the seams. Plus I only get you guys one night a week. You'll be going off to college before too long, and Hannah's not going to want to spend time with her dad anymore." Mike looked at me and I sympathetically smiled, "I just kind of feel like I am missing out." Mike finished.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah it could be fun. Why not? Look you guys don't have to say anything now. Think about it and let me know." Brandon and I exchanged a look. For me at least the look said 'How are we going to tell moms about this.'

* * *

><p>Once Mike had dropped Brandon and I off and before we went inside I stopped on the porch.<p>

"Bran, are you going to tell moms that dad asked us to move in?"

"Yeah why not?" Brandon said surprised.

"Do you want to live with him?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know yet Han." Brandon grimaced and opened the front door.

Stef and Lena were sitting down in the dining room with Jude when Brandon and I walked in.

"Hey guys." Stef said. "How are the batting cages?"

"Oh um good, you know." Brandon hesitated. I stood there nervously.

"Yeah? What's uh what's up?" Stef asked.

"Nothing," I replied cautiously.

Lena sent Jude upstairs so Brandon, Stef, me and her could talk.

"What's up babies?" Stef smiled.

"Um" Brandon laughed nervously, "uh…"

"Dad asked us to move in with him!" I blurted out before Brandon got the words out.

"Wow" Was all Stef said, "Well he uh, he never mentioned anything to me…and I really think he should have talked to me first."

"Yeah I guess" Brandon replied.

"But don't worry ill take care of it, I'll talk to him" Stef returned to her papers.

Brandon looked uncomfortable, "Well we said we'd think about it."

Stef took off her glasses and looked up, "well there's really nothing to think about. It's not your guys' choice and your father's either for that matter."

"What do you mean we don't get a choice, why not?" Brandon asked.

Stef said, "Because you're still kids."

"I'm 16!" Brandon exclaimed, "And Hannah is 14."

"Yes that is exactly my point, you're 16 not an adult yet." Stef replied.

"This is bull," Brandon retorted as he turned to walk away.

"I'm sorry?" Stef asked.

"Brandon," I said, I knew this was leading to a fight.

"This is bull we should get a say in this" Brandon replied.

"We _should_ get to choose mom, we spent our whole lives so far living with you." I jumped in. I don't know if I want to live with my dad or not but I at least want the choice of being able to pick where I live

"Well you don't and we are done talking about this." Stef said.

Brandon, enraged now, said "Oh right, yeah, we're done talking about it, that's your answer for everything."

Lena passively put up her hands, "Okay let's just all take a deep breath"

Stef laughed, "Right B, because you're a prisoner who's being held captive in this charming Craftsman in mission bay"

Lena said, "Stef" signaling to her to stop being patronizing.

"What?" Stef looked at Lena.

Brandon was yelling now "When did we ever get to choose anything, did me and Han get to choose for you and dad to get divorced, did we get to choose who we were going to live with?"

Stef scoffed, "You were 5, Brandon and Hannah was 3 come on."

Brandon says "How about choosing if we have two moms did we get to choose that?"

Stef leans forward, "listen up Brandon" she said almost silently.

Brandon goes "Why because me and Hannah aren't doing exactly as you want."

Stef says, "No because you are being disrespectful".

"Oh I'm being disrespectful how about you have some respect for someone other than yourself."

"You need to stop talking right now Brandon." Stef shook her head.

"Right of course I do, because that's your answer, anytime anyone disagrees with you, its stop talking, be quiet, do it my way."

"You need to watch yourself! Brandon!" Stef yelled.

"Well watch this Mom" Brandon turned towards the door.

Stef got up, "Brandon? Brandon! If you leave this house-"

Lena ran after her, "Stef, Stef let him go he needs to cool down." Brandon slammed the front door and left. Stef stormed out of the room. "And so do you." Lena added.

I was left standing there with Lena. Lena gave me a sympathetic smile and said, "Hannah sweetie why don't you go up to your room and get ready for bed okay?" I nodded and did as I was told.

As I walked into my room Mariana and Callie were there.

"Hannah are you okay?" Callie asked. I nodded.

"What happened Han?" Mariana asked nosily. I looked at her questioningly.

"The fight?" Mariana clarified.

"Oh yeah that." I said as I went to sit on the bed. Mariana nodded.

I sighed, "My dad asked me and Brandon to move in with him."

"Oh," Mariana nodded again. "Are you going to?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I told my dad I would think about it, with Brandon. Brandon told mom that we were thinking about it and she kind of lost it."

"It won't feel like home if you're not here" Mariana said.

I grimaced and then walked over to my bed and laid down, signifying the end of this topic, for now.

* * *

><p>The next night Mike texted Brandon and I and invited us to dinner. I texted him backing saying I had a lot of homework and didn't think I'd be able to go. That wasn't the truth, I barely had any homework tonight. I didn't know why I'd lied. I just didn't want to see Dad until I figured out if I wanted to move in with him or not. And I carefully avoided him when he came to pick up Brandon.<p>

I was playing monopoly with everyone when Brandon came home. Brandon announced he was going to move in with Dad. I looked at mom who looked, devastated.

"Okay. Cool" Mom replied. She was on the verge of tears. Nobody said much of anything and everyone looked very solemn. Everyone except Talya, who looked positively gleeful. There was something really weird about her that I just didn't like.

"Um before we get started I'm just going to go get some tea. Anyone want anything?" Mom asked, but she didn't wait for an answer before she got up and practically ran out of the room.

By the next night I still hadn't decided if I was going to move or not. Dad texted me and asked but I never replied. I walked into my room and was going to try to figure it out but Callie and Mariana were screaming at each other, from what I'd gathered, it was about Callie's journal.

"I never touched it!" Mariana yelled.

"Why would you do that?!" Callie yelled back. "It was moved! No one else has even been here!"

"I never touched it!" Mariana yelled again.

I was being an innocent bystander when Lena came running in. "Hey! Enough shouting! What is going on?" She yelled over them.

Callie threw down her hands in frustration, "She read my journal."

"No I didn't." Mariana said defensively.

Callie looked like she wanted to slap her, "Well somebody did." She went over to the books on our dresser, "I left it right here second from the bottom and when I came back, it was moved."

"Well it wasn't me!"

Lena looked at Mari, "Mariana tell me the truth."

"I am! I never touched it." I actually believed her. Maybe it was because she had a bad poker face and wasn't good at lying but I believed, and I had seen Talya poking around our room yesterday when she was here playing monopoly.

Lena looked at Callie, "Okay Callie is it possible that it wasn't really moved? That you just think it was?"

"Why because perfect Mariana can never do anything wrong? Yeah maybe you should get to know your daughter a little bit better."

I could see that Jude had heard the yelling and was standing in the doorway as Lena said, "Wait, what does _that_ mean?"

Callie turned and saw Jude, "You know what? Forget it. Don't worry about it. You're probably right. It was probably my fault. I just forgot or something probably." She turned and left pulling Jude with her leaving Me, Mariana and Lena standing there.

"I can't live with her!" Mariana exclaimed.

"Well you have to. So figure it out!" Lena practically yelled as she left the room.

* * *

><p>I didn't want to be up here anymore so I went downstairs to get some water when I heard Brandon shooting hoops and went to talk to him. He only ever did that when he was upset.<p>

"Hey B" I said, Brandon nodded, "So you're really moving?"

"Yeah I am, I just, I want a change." Brandon shot the basketball and missed.

"What am I going to do without my big brother Brannie?" I grabbed the basketball as it came towards me.

Brandon walked over and put his arm around me, "Hey Jesus is still here?"

I laughed, "Yeah very big brother-ish." I sighed, "But it just won't be the same.

Brandon laughed and looked down at me, "Hannah, just tell me. I know you haven't decided yet. Do you want to stay here because you want to, or are you staying here to please mom?"

I thought about it for a minute, "I'm staying here because this is my home Brandon, our home, we grew up here. Our family is here. All our siblings and moms. I can't imagine leaving." Brandon didn't reply and went back to shooting so I left and as I walked inside I saw Stef leaning up against the door eavesdropping. I guess our family was big on eavesdropping. I grimaced and walked upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Lena POV<strong>

I was sitting on the windowsill looking out at Brandon and Stef when Hannah came in, "Mama?"

I turned around, "Hey sweetie, what's up?"

"I just, I don't think I want to move."

I patted the windowsill Hannah walked over and sat down and leaned into me. I put my arms around her.

"I just I love it here, with you and mom, and everyone." Hannah nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck. "I'm so glad you're my mom too, I love having two moms."

I smiled and wiped away a lone tear of my own, Hannah wasn't usually very mushy, "I love you too Han, you've always been my daughter, just as much as you've been Stef and Mike's daughter. But you need to think about if you want to stay because you want to stay here, or because you don't want to upset mom."

Hannah sighed, "I want to stay because this is my home, my family is here, and I can't imagine leaving it."

I smiled, "Good because I think I would miss you too much if you left." I kissed the top of Hannah's head then patted her legs, "Okay now off to bed for you missy, it's getting late."

Hannah smiled and got up, "Goodnight mama, love you."

"Love you too," I replied.

As Hannah was leaving Stef walked into the bedroom, "Hey Han? What's up baby?"

I could see Hannah hesitate. "Nothing I was just telling mom that I wanted to stay here, and not move out."

"Are you sure?" Stef asked. Hannah nodded. Stef patted Hannah's shoulder, "Okay love if you're sure."

Hannah wrapped her arms around Stef surprising her, I could see how glad Stef was that Hannah was staying. "I'm sure I don't want to leave, I love you mom." Stef got choked up and hugged our daughter back, "Oh Hannah I love you too, so much." She let go and looked at Hannah, "Now I believe mama told you to go to bed?" Hannah nodded and went to her room.


End file.
